


Of the Morning

by FleetSparrow



Series: Story a Day in May 2019 [15]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-06 04:53:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18844027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: Three moments of the same event.





	Of the Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Day 15 of SADIM. Prompt: Feelings.
> 
> I was supposed to write three different events (in the same story) with each one giving a different feeling. Not sure I hit that, but I always like this kind of exercise.

Tina felt only the wind through her hair and in her face when she jumped. Her thoughts were a jumble. Some part of her knew this was a mistake that she couldn't take back. The rest of her was screaming. She remembered hearing an old cop talk to her grandma once about jumpers.

"Whether they're pushed or jump, every blessed one of them screams."

He had spoken kindly of them, those poor souls who ended their lives like that. Maybe she was blessed. Maybe this was her curse. Whatever it was, it felt like an eternity.

It only took seven seconds to hit the ground.

* * *

 

The crowd buzzed. People jostled for position to get a better view, even as sounds of disapproval tutted in the air. Those who could see turned to those beside them, hiding their eyes and trying to shield those around them from the sight.

The girl's broken body lay still on the concrete, blood oozing towards the crowd's feet. They gave her body a wide berth, yet stayed close as though they could protect it from more prying eyes. Maybe they felt pity for her. Maybe they felt nothing. But the crowd gathered thicker around and watched her, giving her more attention in death than she ever had in life.

* * *

Angel walked through the crowd, straight through some of them, no one noticing her presence. Her six inch heels clicked on the sidewalk as she walked towards the body.

"Tina," she said, her voice deep and husky. "Tina, darling."

Tina rose from her body, shaking as she got to her feet. "Who-- Who are you?"

"Who do you think I am? I'm Angel."

"Are you my guardian angel?" Tina asked.

Angel laughed. "No, Tina. You're dead. I'm Angel, of Death."

Tina paled. "This is really it, huh? I guess I thought you'd be scarier."

Angel smirked. "I'm scary when I need to be." She held out her arm. "Come with me. Don't look back."

Tina took her arm, took an unnecessary breath, and followed.


End file.
